The generation of a fine droplet size distribution of fluids is desirable to many application such as spray combustion, spray painting, spray drying, etc. Typically, atomization processes are used to generate the small droplet size distribution necessary for such applications. Generally, the better the size distribution of these apparatus, the more improved the efficiency of the operating system.
To realize and improve fine particle size distribution, current efforts focus on changes in the nozzle and fluid delivery designs. Today, many of the conventional nozzle designs operate based on only a few of the distinct parameters identified to influence the break-up effect, such as, pressure effects.
Forced modulation of fluid jets within the nozzles result in the generation of a wide morphology of fluid structures. With increase in the modulation amplitude, breakup lengths are reduced appreciably. Some previous designs have used forced fluid jet concepts for obtaining (1) uniform size droplets in a reproducible fashion and (2) for obtaining cavitating interrupted jets. Other devices use low modulation effects for low flow rate applications to generate mono-size droplet distribution. In addition, other devices use high frequency oscillations on fluid jets to help obtain fine droplet sizes. However, frequency effects sometimes dominate the droplet production due to capillary mechanisms, a consequence of small time scale process, leading to low velocity sprays. Thus, previous systems resulted in restricted fluid flow rates and low velocity spray. As such, new devices and methods for atomizing fluids are needed.